


Mollify

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [229]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Epic Friendship, F/M, Gen, M/M, e.e. cummings - Freeform, idiot boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mollify: verb: mä-lə-ˌfī: To soften in temper or disposition; to allay the anger or indignation of; to calm, pacify, appease.(def from OED) </p><p>from Merriam-Webster:</p><p>"Mollify, "pacify," "appease," and "placate" all mean "to ease the anger or disturbance of," although each implies a slightly different way of pouring oil on troubled waters. "Pacify" suggests the restoration of a calm or peaceful state, while "appease" implies the quieting of insistent demands by making concessions; you can appease appetites and desires as well as persons. "Placate" is similar to "appease," but it often indicates a more complete transformation of bitterness to goodwill. "Mollify," with its root in Latin mollis, meaning "soft," implies soothing hurt feelings or anger."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mollify

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scrub456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrub456/gifts).



> I wonder if this word is why Molly is 'Molly'. 
> 
> After an epically horrific day in the history of parenting, I still managed to write two bits yesterday, because my writing partner(seems not a strong enough word, sure there must be something Greek that is better) sat with me, metaphorically speaking, as I got through it.
> 
> So, here is a bit with Molly being Molly and Sherlock being Sherlock, with a bit of John at the end.
> 
> *and a bit of e.e. cummings:  
> i thank You God for most this amazing  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=axH9A28CTjw

Molly walked into the morgue, yawning and needing coffee. Becca was teething and she wasn't sleeping, not screaming, just fussy and not quite herself, nothing Molly did could mollify her. She put her hand out, expecting to have to put the lights on, when she blinked to find them already buzzing - she really wanted new lighting....

"Sherlock - it's three in the morning - what are you doing here? Where is John, what did you -"

"Of course, it's always my fault." Sherlock growled under his breath at her as he adjusted the lenses yet again. It wasn't the instrument, it was his focus that was off, had been for the last three days, he thought miserably.

"No, you know I don't mean it like that, uh-uh. Stop it." As exhausted as she was, she knew he was here because he needed her, knew her shift schedule, as Becca's main caretaker, he always knew where to find her. She walked over to the bench and turned off the microscope.

"Hey - "

"Talk."

Sherlock sighed, knowing he was beaten. "Had a nightmare, three days ago -"

"Uh-huh?" She looked at the circles under his eyes and the grey sheen to his skin wasn't just from the lighting. Greg had been dropping Becca off at Baker Street, and picking her up this week, so she hadn't seen him in days. Normally, she would touch him, but something told her he didn't want it at the moment.

"- it was -" He rubbed his eyes and shook his head. "all the scenarios in which I failed him, all those times where he nearly died because of me, except this time, in every scene, he's dead."

"Shit." Molly whispered.

"Yeah. In full technicolour and surround sound. I mean, I've had nightmares before, but - I didn't even wake up screaming, I tried, nothing came out. And then, he wasn't there. I woke up and he wasn't there, Moll. I had fallen asleep early, he was still up reading, I think - so it was only nine, when I woke up. He had gone out to get take-away for dinner, and it was only a few minutes before he came whistling up the stairs, you know how he does that -"

She nodded and bit her lip.

"He walked in, dropped the bag on the coffee table, turned the telly on, and started eating. He mumbled about not letting it get cold, and I flipped out. I lost it, Molly, almost as badly as that night when he was wounded - and he grabbed his coat and left, said he needed some air. He came back an hour later, with that chocolate thing, that you, when - I pretended to be asleep on the couch. He knew it, just left the box next to me, went to bed. I'm afraid to go back to sleep, we haven't really talked outside of when we watch Bee, she knows if we are too quiet, something is off, and with her teething, she doesn't need that, so we've been faking cheerful for her - don't know what's more exhausting, pretending to sleep on the couch or smiling while I read that damn Dr. Seuss while John whistles 'happily' while making soldiers for her tea-"

"Breathe."

He blew out the breath he had been holding, then whispered, "I think - he - "

"NO."

"But - "

Molly shook her head. "Sweetie, love, you need to tell him. You have to let him be there for you. Why is it harder this time?" She finally reached out for him and let him lean against her. "He's still there, right? Hasn't packed a bag, he hasn't asked to crash on our sofa, though that may be because he knows Bee is teething and it's worse at night. Still -"

"He made the thing with peas tonight - I told him I wasn't hungry."

"You didn't."

Sherlock nodded against her. "He went to bed."

"You are an idio-"

"I know."

 

Come get your idiot husband - ML

John? - ML

Damnit - ML

I have a shift that started ten minutes ago, did not sleep, have not had coffee get yer arse over here NOW - ML

I'll bring coffee - JW

Just for me - ML

 

John showed up ten minutes later, looking almost as beaten as Sherlock.

"Geez-US, sit down." She grabbed the coffee out of his hand and took a gulp. "Have you two actually looked at the other in days?"

"He -" John started, definitely not looking at Sherlock.

"Nuh-uh." Molly took another sip, then nodded toward Sherlock, who was half asleep in her arms. "He's an idiot. You know that. He had a horrible nightmare three nights ago, and when he woke up, after watching you die dozens of times in his head, you weren't home. Yes, you had gone to get dinner. Yes, I'm sure he was a right arse, because he was scared, you know how he is. And yes, maybe you were hungry and tired, and you needed air. And you apologised - yes..."

"Fuck." John pinched his nose. "Three nights ago -"

Molly nodded.

"Two years since I was shot at. Fuckfuckfuccccck. I'm an arse." He laid his head on the bench and closed his eyes. 

"No, you aren't. I think he thinks you are done - he's afraid he's too much."

"Of course he is, always has been." John sighed. "Come here, love. Please? I'm sorry, no, I do need to apologise for this, I do. I didn't think, I honestly forgot what day it was, with Bee being not 'Bee' lately - and when you blew up, I just kinda shut down, I - fuck. I have no excuse, Sherlock."

He stood up and offered Sherlock his hand as he whispered, "I put the thing with peas in the fridge, it's even better warmed up, even on the same night."

Sherlock turned at the change in his voice and looked at him. "No mushrooms?"

"No mushrooms."

"Bath with bubbles, after?"

"Uhm-hmm."

"I'm sorry." Sherlock whispered. "I'm sorry, too." He kissed Molly on the nose, and took John's hand.

"Greg will be there at seven, try to get a nap before Crankybee gets there." Molly shook her head and finished her coffee.

"Night, Molls- " John nodded to her with half of a worn-out grin.

"Night, boys."

 

John held Sherlock and ran his fingers through his damp curls. They had said everything, all over again, as they always did, always would do until they were out of words, and had time for an hour nap before Bee got there, but he was too tired to sleep. He felt Sherlock tremble against him and he tightened his arms around him.

"I have you, love, shh..." He looked outside at the beginning of the day and without thinking murmured:

"i thank You God for most this amazing  
day:for the leaping greenly spirits of trees  
and a blue true dream of sky; and for everything  
which is natural which is infinite which is yes..."

Sherlock smiled in his sleep and muttered:

"(i who have died am alive again today,  
and this is the sun’s birthday; this is the birth  
day of life and of love and wings: and of the gay  
great happening illimitably earth)" *

"I love you, John."

"Ditto, idiot."


End file.
